This invention is directed to a tabletop board game which involves physical interaction between the players. Most board games are sedentary in their play and thus appeal more to adults than to children. In contrast, most games involving physical interaction between the players are not well suited to being played indoors and, especially, are not well suited to play around a table in a living environment. Accordingly, an object of this invention is a tabletop board game which requires the players to physically interact with each other during the course of playing the game.
Another object of this invention is a board game which is particularly attracted to children because it involves limited physical interaction between the players while minimizing the risk of physical injury due to this physical interaction.
Another object of this invention is a game in which the physical interaction between the players is determined by the players' movements along a path of a game board, which movements are in turn controlled by chance based on the roll of a die.
Another object of this invention is a board game in which any physical interaction with an opponent is directed to a proxy image representing the opponent and not to the opponent himself, with the proxy image being depicted on a playing board.
Other objects may be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.